


23

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 23 -  He was terrified of small spaces and she knew





	23

The look on his face as she told him to crawl through the tunnel told her everything and she almost laughed. He was terrified of small spaces and she knew. 

“Are you sure there’s not another way around?” Bellamy tried not to stutter but she could see through him, but she shook her head and he groaned. 

“It’s not that bad, just think of something else.” She tried to reassure him even though he was stubborn and he probably wouldn’t listen to her. 

They heard voices running down the corridor. 

“Bellamy, you have to go. Hurry.” She tried to push him toward the tunnel but he brushed her off and started crawling. 

She crawled in after him and put the grate back up so no one could tell that there were two people in the air vent. The guards ran by and she exhaled. 

 _Thank god._ She thought to herself before telling Bellamy to start moving.


End file.
